Arnas
A demon lord woken from her slumber by the Ancient demon Dian. She is the eldest child of the demon lord Abaddon who desires to claim her birthright, the throne. Currently she wanders the land in search of allies to aid her in her quest to remove the usurper Olivia from the seat of power. Background Arnas’ story is a short one even though she has reached proper adulthood. After her birth, Abbadon was disappointed to see that a child of 2 demon lords offered no inherent abilities not already possessed by demons of their power, and so placed her in a pod to spend the rest of her existence. She would mature as he continued his studies that would one day produce “better results” in his mind Laevateinn. Upon Levy’s ascension into godhood, she placed Olivia on the throne to rule in her stead. This was discovered by the ancient demon Dian who felt this was a betrayal of demonkind to put an angel on the throne, so she left her prison of the library and went searching for a possible hier. This hier would be the now young woman still sleeping in the lab to the north. Dian undid the spell used to keep her asleep and introduced herself as the young woman’s grandmother. Dian would spend a year rapidly educating the young lord of everything she felt the girl would need to know. This was aided by the fact that not only Abbadon’s abilities, but also Razgriz’s and Laevateinn’s were passed on and now rested within Arnas. While the young woman studied, she wondered to herself why things felt wrong to her. For some unknown reason she found herself feeling pity for not only her people but for humans and beastkin as well. Was this something that she gained from her father? No, that didn’t make sense. From her reading of her father’s notes, he didn’t care for anyone. She turned to her sister’s books and while finding a closer connection to her own feelings, Levy seemed as if her decisions were for demonkind, not all races. With both relatives eliminated, she could only assume it came from her mother. Who was she? She was a demon lord, Arnas understood that much but nothing seemed to exist to help her find the answer. For now, she would have to leave those questions for later as she knew deep down that she could do nothing until she obtain her father’s throne. Arnas’ story starts as she walks out the doors of the old library and begins her journey to reclaim her birthright. Abilities * Inherited Magics and Knowledge: Arnas, being a demon lord has access to the magical abilities of those before her. This means that she not only has what she herself has learned, but also those learned by demon lords of her bloodline before her. * Simu-Casting: One of the paths in magic Arnas chose to study first was rapid casting. Understanding that speed is important in magic battles, she pushed herself to develop a way to cast multiple spells at once. This would allow her to bolster the abilities of those around her without taking the time it would take to cast each spell individually. * Support Magics: Stemming from her desire to avoid unnecessary deaths, Arnas decided to focus more on support and healing magics vs offensive spells. While healing spells are generally view as white magic, and thus unusable by demons, demons have created a version for themselves. Reverse drain spells allow the caster to heal the wounds of another by using their own life force as a catalyst. While this does drain the user, its effects can be mitigated by time. Notable Equipment * Arnas’ goggles: Arnas has heterochromia, a genetic defect that causes 1 eye to be different from the other. Her right eye matches her father while her left she believes matches her mother. As demons of Abaddon are expected to possess 2 red eyes, she uses them to hide this from the world. * Sword: Arnas has a sword left to her by her father. It emanates dark energy and is able to alter its shape depending on the needs of its wielder. Unfortunately, Arnas is not a warrior and is unable to use this blade to its fullest capabilities. * Dian’s Charm: Hanging around Arnas’ neck is a special charm given to her by her grandmother. This charm hides Arnas’ aura from those around her, enabling her to move around without telegraphing her being a demon lord to every magically inclined being within 100 km. Should it break, then the truth of her existence would be known to all within that 100 km range. Navigation